ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fast and the Monstrous (Fanon PPG episode)/Tropes
An episode of the 1998-2005 Powerpuff Girls series that pays homage to Warner Bros.' Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner cartoons. When the girls attempt to defeat a desert-dwelling, fast-running monster that is about to reach Townsville, they realize that they can't kill it using just their powers, as it moves at the fraction of a second, so Blossom resorts to greatly deadly traps and tactics in order to stop it. Tropes * Agony of the Feet: '''Blossom's foot gets crushed by the first cannonball during Plan 9. This, of course, causes her to hop around while holding her bruised foot, screaming painfully all the while. * '''Amusing Injuries: '''Blossom gets hurt a lot ''really BADLY'' throughout the episode due to her own plans backfiring on her. Of course, since this a ''Looney Tunes ''homage episode and Blossom has superpowers, she gets well in the next scene. * '''Anvil on Head: '''Blossom's second plan is to go on a bridge and drop an anvil on the monster, killing it. Subverted as she unknowingly steps on a fragile plank and plummets to the road below - 3 miles away from the monster. * '''Ash Face: Exaggerated as Blossom gets covered in ash the moment she falls victim to an explosion. * Blowing a Raspberry: '''During Plan 11, Blossom manages to escape the boulder she intended to kill the monster with, and taunts it with a raspberry... almost failing to realize she is in mid-air off a cliff! * '''Breaking the Fourth Wall: '''Blossom does this often, mostly in the form of a stare at the audience. * '''Butt Monkey: '''Poor Blossom.... at least until the end of the episode, when she finally kills it. * '''Cartoon Bomb * Denser and Wackier: '''Due to being a parody of the Coyote and Road Runner cartoons and the use of Toon Physics. * '''Determinator: '''Blossom. * '''Epic Fail: Several times, until the end. * Expressive Accessory: '''Blossom's bow droops in the same manner Wile E. Coyote's ears do. * '''Expy: The monster is basically a mutated and more violent stand-in for the Road Runner. It's roaring noises and tongue hissing might also be synonymous to the Road Runner's "beep beep!" and tongue-pop, respectively. * Eye Beams: Blossom uses her laser eyes to light a bomb (or other fused explosive) she intends to toss at the monster. * Gravity Is a Harsh Mistress * Hammered Into the Ground: Plan 4 ends with Blossom getting nailed into the ground by her cannonball once it gets flung back up by a cactus. Bubbles and Buttercup get subjected to it too at the end of Plan 9 by two other cannonballs. * Homage: '''To the ''Looney Tunes ''shorts starring Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner. * '''Impact Silhouette: Blossom often makes a crater shaped like herself whenever she falls from a cliff. * Improbable Infant Survival: '''Blossom gets banged up severely throughout this episode in pure ''Looney Tunes ''fashion and yet survives all of them. Justified since she has superpowers. * '''Indy Escape: '''Blossom at one point pushes a boulder down a mountain in hopes that the monster will get crushed by it. The tables are turned on her, however, when the boulder gets kicked back by the monster to the mountain where Blossom is on, and it chases her down the mountain. The good news is, she managed to evade the huge rock. The bad news is, she is suspended in mid-air off a cliff. * '''Laser-Guided Karma: '''During Plan 9, Buttercup and Bubbles laugh at Blossom when her foot gets hit by the first cannonball, and soon get hammered into the ground like nails by the last two balls. * '''No-Dialogue Episode: Being a reference to the Road Runner cartoons, the girls spend most of the episode without talking. They do, however, laugh, scream, gasp, snicker, etc. Subverted at the end though, where they finally speak again and notify the mayor that the monster is stopped. * Oh, Crap!: '''Blossom has this expression several times whenever her plans are about to backfire on her. * '''Plummet Perspective: Staying true to the cartoons it is spoofing, we sometimes get this when Blossom falls. * Rope Bridge: '''Blossom walks on one during her attempt to kill the monster via anvil. However, she accidentally steps on a broken plank and falls through the bridge and to the ground. * '''Slapstick Knows No Gender: Blossom (who serves as the Wile E. Coyote for this episode) gets attacked, crushed, run over, etc. throughout the episode. * The Speechless: '''The girls... ** '''Suddenly Voiced: '''Until the end of the episode, when they start talking again upon returning to the Mayor to tell him the good news. * '''Stock Sound Effects: '''The episode temporarily replaces the Hanna-Barbera sound effects with Treg Brown's sound effects from the ''LT ''cartoons. Even more so is that the same falling sound effect heard when Wile E. falls from a cliff is used every time Blossom falls. * '''Squashed Flat: '''Blossom often gets crushed by falling boulders out of nowhere. ** We even get to see her paper-thin body in her plan to squish the monster against an arched rock formation, where her sisters fix the stuck lever with some oil and then pull it... unaware that Blossom is on the pavement slab at that time. As Blossom strikes a Death Glare at her sisters after she drifts at their feet, they even roll her up like a blueprint and leave, presumably to get her back into shape with an air pump. * '''Surprise Jump: Just like how the Road Runner scares Wile E. with his beeps, the monster often startles an unsuspecting Blossom with it's roars. * Talking with Signs: '''When Blossom realizes she is about to plummet from a cliff in Plan 11, she holds up a sign to the viewers that reads "YIPE" before gravity takes effect. * '''This Is Gonna Suck * '''Torso with a View: '''Blossom is left with several holes around her body once she gets repeatedly shot by her bullet booby trap. Category:Tropes Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:The Powerpuff Girls (classic) Category:Aldrine25's Ideas